The state of the art is believed to be represented by the following references inter alia:
[1] “Interleaving policies for flash memory”, United States Published Patent Application 20070168625
[2] “Minimization of FG-FG coupling in flash memory”, U.S. Pat. No. 6,996,004
[3] CharnKeitKong, P. Yamaguchi, K. Imai, H. “New Constructions of k/(k+1) Rate-Variable Punctured Convolutional Codes”, Proceedings. 1993 IEEE International Symposium on Information Theory, January 1993, page(s): 138-138
[4] Construction of Rate (n−1)/n Punctured Convolutional Code with Minimum Required SNR Criterion, Pil J. Lee, IEEE Trans. On Comm. Vol. 36, NO. 10, October 1988
[5] “Introduction to Coding Theory”, Ron M. Roth, Cambridge University Press, 2006
[6] “Principles of Digital Communication and Coding”, A. J. Viterbi and J. K. Omura, McGraw-Hill 1979
[7] “Low Density Parity Check Codes”, Robert G. Gallager, 1963?, Ph.D. Thesis, Cambridge, Mass.
[8] “Modern Coding Theory”, Richardson, T.; Urbanke, R., Cambridge University Press, 2005.
[9] “Bit-Interleaved Coded Modulation”, Giuseppe Caire, Giorgio Taricco, and Ezio Biglieri, IEEE Transactions On Information Theory, Vol. 44, No. 3, May 1998
[10] R. E. Blahut, Theory and Practice of Error Control Codes. Reading, Mass.: Addison-Wesley, 1983.
[11] G. D. Formey Jr, “Generalized minimum distance decoding,” IEEE Trans. Inf. Theory, vol. IT-12, pp. 125-131, April 1966.
[12] D. Chase. “A class of algorithms for decoding block codes with channel measurement information,” IEEE Trans. Inform. Theory, vol. IT-I 8, pp. 170-182, January 1972.
[13] R. Koetter, A. Vardy, “Algebraic Soft-Decision Decoding of Reed-Solomon Codes”, IEEE Transactions On Information Theory, Vol. 49, No. 11, November 2003
[14] B. Hassibi and B. M. Hochwald, “How much training is needed in a multiple-antenna wireless link?”, WEE Transactions on Information Theory, vol. 49, no. 10, April 2003, pages 951-964.
[15] U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,729,490 to Calligaro et al; 5,926,409 to Engh et al, 6,952,365 to Gonzalez et al, and 7,068,539 and 7,317,364, both to Guterman et al.
[16] Algebraic Codes for Data Transmission, Richard E. Blahut, distributed by Amazon whose website is available at amazon.com.
[17] “Efficient Maximum Likelihood Decoding of Linear Block Codes Using a Trellis”, Jack K. Wolf, IEEE Transactions on Information Theory, Vol. IT-24, No. 1, January 1978
[18] “A Class of Algorithms for Decoding Block Codes With Channel Measurement Information”, David Chase, IEEE Transactions on Information Theory, Vol. IT-18, No. 1, January 1972
Conventional flash memory technology is described in the following publications inter alia:
Paulo Cappelletti, Clara Golla, Piero Olivo, Enrico Zanoni, “Flash Memories”, Kluwer Academic Publishers, 1999
G. Campardo, R. Micheloni, D. Novosel, “CLSI-Design of Non-Volatile Memories”, Springer Berlin Heidelberg New York, 2005
The disclosures of all publications and patent documents mentioned in the specification, and of the publications and patent documents cited therein directly or indirectly, are hereby incorporated by reference.